


The Neverending Story

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Kisses, Soft Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27
Summary: Bucky knows he has found the love of his life.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The Neverending Story

Bucky gently traces Y/n shoulder, barely touching her, careful not to wake her up. She’s still peacefully sleeping next to him wearing one of the old shirts that he had given her, with one of the bands he likes or liked once, he can’t remember any of their songs anymore. Sometimes he doesn’t understand why she likes to sleep in them and wear them around the house, but he for sure loves the way she looks in them.

The images of last night swam up in his mind. He had called her after a long and tiring day, almost on a brink of a breakdown. After the call, she shortly showed up at the Tower, taking him away. They had danced all night long like no one was watching, in a sea of thousand lights. Every song was theirs. Everything around them was loud, but the look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. They danced deep into the night like every dance was the last one.

When they got home, they stumbled their way to the bedroom, giggling and leaving a trail of clothes behind them. His hot breath on her neck, large hands all over her body. Words of love and sweet nothings whispered in the dark of the night.

He smiled as she laid next to him, moonlight from outside the window in the starry night sky illuminated her body in silver light. She’s everything to him. The love he feels for her is unconditional, it’s like cosmos without borders.

The memory warms his heart.

She stirred waking up and he stopped.

Y/n opened her eyes stretching her limbs with a big yawn. A smile spread over her face when Bucky was the first thing she saw. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her for a morning kiss.

“Good morning.” She whispered in the quiet of the comfort of their bedroom.

“Mornin’ to you too darlin’.” He smiled whispering back, softly bumping his nose against hers.

She’s always there for him with a smile on her lips when he needs her holding his hand, grounding him. When the storm is over, she calms him down. She was the one who taught him how to love again. There are times when he wonders how she can bear him with his work and at times the long absence because of that. His mood shifts, and outbursts after particularly hard missions. No matter what, she’s always there to pick up the broken pieces and puts them back in the place where they belong. He’s grateful for that because he couldn’t imagine life without her anymore.

Sometimes he wishes he could just run away with her in the deep of the night without looking back. Start a new life somewhere where they could watch sunsets and sunrises from their porch. Screw the world, he had done enough. Risking his life, sacrificing his happiness. What for? Then he returns home to Y/n and realizes it’s for her and their future. There isn’t anything that he wouldn’t do for her.

“What are you thinking about?” She asked, noticing his distant gaze. He’s looking at her but it feels like he’s looking through her, somewhere far away lost deep in his thoughts.

“About life.” Bucky nuzzled his nose against her neck, breathing in her scent. She smells like him with a note of rain mixed in between.

“What about it?” She chuckled, tangling her fingers in his soft locks as his stubble tickled her delicate skin.

“Thinking about running away.” He sucked a hickey on the base of her neck in addition to the ones he had made earlier. A surprised gasp slipped past her lips. “With you, of course.” He quickly added.

“You want to run away?”

“Would you?” He raised his head to look at her.

“With you? Of course. I would follow you anywhere.” She said without thinking.

“Oh yeah?” He quirked a brow. “Would you drop everything and follow me to some random place in the world?”

“If there is electricity and running water, then yes.”

“What if there’s not?” For a second, his gaze dropped to her lips before returning back to her eyes.

“Sorry dude then you’re on your own.” She chuckled.

A laugh rumbled through his chest before he kissed her. He wouldn’t ask her to leave her life behind because of him, but he can dream. His hand slid underneath her shirt, fingers digging into her skin.

“You’re unsatisfiable Barnes.” She hummed against his lips.

“And who’s fault is that?” He chortled, slightly pulling back.

“How is that my fault?” She smiled.

“Where do I even start?” He propped hid head on his hand, looking over her with adoration in his eyes. “You’re beautiful and sexy, you make me happy, and you turn me on only by looking at me the way you look at me right now. How many reasons do you need? I have nothing planned for today, so I have all day to list them.”

“Smartass. Promise you won’t run away without me, that you’ll always stay with me.” She cupped his cheek with the pillow of her thumb tracing over his cheekbone.

“I promise.” He placed his palm on the back of her hand that’s on his cheek leaning into it. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, indicating that he had something in mind. He pecked the inside of her palm. “We’re the neverending story, baby.” Bucky smiled widely, bringing the sheets over both of their heads, making her laugh.


End file.
